Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection structure, a terminal structure, and a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Structures that enable electrical connection in a vehicle have been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-150472 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-136041).
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-150472 discloses a structure including a coupler that electrically connects a motor and an inverter, and that has: bus bars provided in one of a facing part of the motor and a facing part of the inverter, and protruding toward the other; and contacted portions provided in the other of the facing parts and brought into contact with the bus bars. The contacted portions are downwardly-opened sockets for receiving the bus bars extending from lower to upper parts, and have three slots.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-136041, the tip end side of an output terminal (or input terminal) is bent to form a pressure contact portion, while a spring-like terminal fitting formed of a conductive metal plate is attached on the surface of a conductor of a printed circuit board. Then, the pressure contact portion is pressed against the spring-like terminal fitting to be electrically connected.